


[Podfic] Oh, This Ravenous Love

by Algorithms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (werewolves hunting and eating prey), Accidental Courtship, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Animal Death, Bird Courtship, Blood, Butchering meat, Depression, Deucalion is in his forties, Grief/Mourning, Hand Feeding, Healing, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Purposeful Courtship, Raven!Stiles, Scent Marking, Stalion Week, Stalion Week 2016, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Violence, Werecreature Stiles, courting, stiles is sixteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algorithms/pseuds/Algorithms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alpha grieving a lost pack meets a curious raven.</p><p>A unconventional courtship, in blood, stone, and peanut butter cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Oh, This Ravenous Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, This Ravenous Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054097) by [pibroch (littleblackdog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackdog/pseuds/pibroch). 



**Download** :[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/if6cjblbgyxgxob/Chapter_1_-_Stone.mp3)(16.29 MB)

 **Length** : 00:17:32

Image created by [pibroch](http://pibroch.tumblr.com/post/139572699620)


End file.
